1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device including uniform contact plugs and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among techniques for providing highly integrating semiconductor devices, the field of patterning techniques is considered one of the most significant technical fields for providing highly integrated semiconductor devices. These patterning techniques typically involve forming material films having specific shapes, and can be divided into photolithography techniques and etching techniques. The photolithography techniques may involve minutely forming a photoresist pattern used as an etching mask, and the etching techniques may involve etching a material film using a photoresist pattern as an etching mask. To form more minute patterns, a variety of patterning techniques have been developed. However, the patterning techniques may not sufficiently improve pattern uniformity.